He Only Mine
by Harazuki
Summary: just read my story. cerita ini konten BxB, Yaoi, Homo jadi yg phobia minggir cepat.


Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto jika setiap pukul 4 sore dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan. Demi menghilangkan rasa bosannya, dia akan mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku tebal dan mulai membacanya.

Dia adalah Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, mahasiswa tahun ketiga di universitas Tokyo, Naruto mengambil jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak kandungnya yang hanya satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki sekarang. Nama kakaknya yaitu Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang dosen yang mengajar di Universitas Tokyo.

Kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan beruntun yang disebabkan oleh salah satu pengemudi truk mabuk pada saat membawa kendaraan tersebut.

Naruto sudah selesai membaca satu buku yang cukup tebal, dia melirik ke jam tangannya menunjukkan kurang dari 15 menit pukul 5 sore. Naruto membawa buku-bukunya dan meletakkan kembali ke tempat di mana dia meminjamnya tadi.

Saat Naruto sedang asik melihat-lihat rak buku, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak tubuh seseorang yang jelas jauh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya dan buku-buku yang dia pegang jatuh ke lantai. Naruto sempat memandang orang yang di tabraknya namun dengan cepat dia menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan memungut semua buku yang jatuh.

"Maafkan aku". Ucap Naruto. Pria yang tadinya hanya diam saja lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto dia menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan membantu Naruto dalam mengambil bukunya sampai pada buku terakhir tangan mereka saling bertemu.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

Mata Onyx kelam memandang sapphire biru yang berkilau namun sedikit redup.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali sadar, Naruto cepat berdiri begitu juga Sasuke.

"Ini bukumu". Sasuke memberikan 2 buku tebal di tangannya.

"Terima kasih". Ucap Naruto.

"Hn".

Setelah memberikan buku tersebut, Sasuke langsung berjalan melewati Naruto, tinggi Naruto hanya setara dengan dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Naruto memandang tubuh jangkung yang membantunya tadi.

'Dia tampan'.

Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Naruto. Dia bergegas mengembalikan buku yang dia pegang, karena sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan di tutup.

Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan kampus, dia berjalan melalui troktoar untuk kembali ke apartemen miliknya dan juga kakaknya.

Naruto mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu apartemen milik mereka, Kyuubi masih memakai apron dan membawa panci yang jelas masih panas.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan". Kyuubi meletakkan panci tersebut di meja makan. Lalu dia melepas sarung tangan dan Apronnya.

"Tadaima, Kyuu-nii". Jawab Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju lantai dua, dia ingin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Naru-chan, kita akan segera makan malam jadi cepat ganti bajumu dan kita makan bersama!". Suara Kyuubi yang sedikit berteriak.

"Baik, Kyuu-nii".

Hanya itu yang di jawab Naruto. Kyuubi sedikit sedih dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang. Padahal sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia adalah orang yang sangat ceria.

Kyuubi menampar wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bersedih Kyuu, pastikan kau selalu tersenyum sehingga kau bisa mengembalikan senyumannya lagi!". Kyuubi bermonolog sendiri, lalu tidak lama dari itu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo makan Naru-chan!".

Mereka berdua makan dengan kesunyian, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyuubi dan Naruto sejak kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu. Naruto masih menganggap meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya yang disebabkan olehnya. Dia terlalu egois karena memaksa orang tuanya untuk pulang lebih cepat, kalau tidak dia akan marah dan tidak akan berbicara dengan mereka.

Dulu naruto memang manja dan dimanjakan orang tuanya. Lalu setelah itu, keceriaan Naruto hilang bersama kepergian orang tuanya.

Dan selalu saja melakukan hal yang sama hampir setiap harinya. Naruto akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan dan menikmati buku-buku yang dia baca.

Namun baru beberapa halaman dia membaca buku, seseorang menarik kursi di depannya. Naruto menoleh orang tersebut dan dia memandang sosok lelaki raven yang kemarin menabrak dirinya.

"Ada apa?". Tanya Sasuke cuek, seolah-oleh dia tidak terganggu.

"Bukan apa-apa". Naruto dengan acuhnya membenarkan kacamata yang dia gunakan saat membaca.

'Percuma tampan, tapi sifat yang terlalu dingin aku yakin pacarnya akan segera meninggalkannya'. Naruto sedikit mencuri pandangan kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sedari sadar kalu dirinya menjadi perhatian dari lelaki pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Kau Namikaze Naruto mahasiswa tahun ketiga, bukan?". Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu siapa aku?". Naruto memandang lelaki raven. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Hn". Balas Sasuke.

Merasa jengah dengan lelaki yang ada di depannya. Naruto melepas kacamatanya dan dia berdiri khendak meninggalkan lelaki di depannya.

Namun sebelum itu, Sasuke mengambil lengan milik Naruto dan menarik tubuh itu mendekati tubuhnya.

"Aku tertarik denganmu!". Bisik Sasuke.

"Ha... Apa yang lakukan... Humf...". Bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu. Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun tidak dengan Naruto dia tidak sengaja menggerakkan bibir bawahnya. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, "Kau yang mulai!".

Sasuke tidak meyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Dia sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya lalu ciuman panas mulai di ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya menutupi wajah mereka dengan buku besar yang di baca.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya, lalu dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah terang sangat terlihat jelas. Sasuke berfikir kalau Naruto itu terlalu polos.

"jangan katakan padaku kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?". Sasuke mencoba menggoda Naruto. Naruto memandang tajam kearah Sasuke. Dia hendak membuka mulutnya seolah dia ingin mengumpati sesuatu, namun dia tahan. Jujur saja ini memang pertama kalinya untukya.

"apa salahnya dengan ciuman pertamaku?".

"jadi aku benar? kalau begitu…". Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto. "bagaimana kalau kita pacaran, sejujurnya saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah tertarik denganmu dan kuberitahu kau sekali lagi seorang Uchiha tidak akan menerima penolakan bahkan tidak ada pilihan kata tidak bagi Uchiha".

Naruto memerah sempurna saat sasuke mengucapkan kata tersebut. Ini pertama kali dia di tembak oleh seseorang, meskipun dia tidak pernah mengharapkan seseorang menembaknya. Terlebih lagi orang yang menyukainya adalah pangeran kampus, bahkan dia lelaki yang memenangkan gelar bulan kampus, artinya lelaki tertampan dan tercerdas yang ada di kampus. Bagaimana tidak, keturunan Uchiha memang tidak diragukan kecerdasannya dan juga asset property yang mereka miliki.

Tapi rumor tentang sasuke sudah lama menyebar bahwa dia adalah pangeran tampan yang terkenal dingin, setiap orang mengatakan bahwa dia dalah pengeran terdingin yang pernah ada. Namun hal itu tidak pernah mengurangi jumlah Fansgirlnya. Namun banyak rumor jelek juga tentangnya, dia suka menyakiti banyak hati wanita dia hanya menyukai melakukan hubungan sex sebagai one stand night, setelah itu dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengan gadis yang sama.

Meskipun rumor itu tersebar bahwa dia memiliki sifat yang buruk namun hal itu yang semakin membat para wanita bertambah menggilainya. Oh dunia benar-benar akan kiamat.

Naruto ragu untuk menerima sasuke, hanya orang gila yang baru pertemu dan menembaknya lalu dia akan menerimanya begitu saja. Oh lupakan…

"Maaf.. aku..".

"Uchiha tidak akan menerima penolakan apapun itu. Kuanggap jawabanmu adalah Ya". Sasuke bahkan tidak mendengar apa Naruto ucapkan.

"ayo pulang, sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku akan mengantarkanmu". Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan dimana hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya, para wanita menatap kagum pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka, sedangkan sebagian yang lain malah memandang mereka iri.

"Apakah rumor itu salah?". Naruto membuka pembicaraan mereka, sasuke sudah memasang seatbeltnya. Lalu dia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mereka menjauhi halaman kampus.

"tentang apa?". Tanya sasuke.

"rumor yang mengatakan kau pangeran super dingin".

"ah.. kau memperhatikanku ternyata".

"ha… aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Dasar kau".

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Naruto.

"jika rumor itu benar apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"Mnn… aku tidak tahu, aku pikir mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah melakukan one stand night, kau juga akan meninggalkanku". Ucap Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya tiba-tiba, membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tiba-tiba. sasuke menatap tajam kearah orang yang ada sampingnya. "aku tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang menurutku menarik pikiranku, termasuk dirimu".

Perkataan sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya. Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pacar yang baru beberapa jam mereka jadian. Dia tidak salah menilai orang, dia sudah mengetahua nama Namikaze Naruto, hanya saja baru kali ini dia mempunyai kesempatan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung menembaknya.

Mereka memulai kisah percintaan mereka sampai keduanya lulus dan mendapat gelar sarjana masing-masing. Setelah lulus sasuke mengambil alih perusahaan yang ada diluar negeri, mereka berdua juga sempat menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama setahun. Namun setelah itu, sasuke kembali ke jepang, dan ingin melamar Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii… sasuke akan datang kesini". Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, semenjak bertemu dengan sasuke dia sudah kembali seperti dulu.

"benarkah?". Kyuubi merasa sedikit bahagia saat adiknya menebar senyum hangat yang sama seperti dulu.

"Kyuu-nii aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana penampilanku, apa aku harus memotong rambutku?". Naruto tidak sadar sedari tadi dia heboh sendiri.

"hei… tidak perlu seheboh itu. Penampilanmu sekarang jauh lebih menarik dan feminin pasti aku yakin kalau sasuke akan tergila-gila padamu". Ucapnya.

"hehe…kyuu-nii yakin.. aku merasa rambutku sedikit lebih panjang". Naruto sedikit memainkan rambutnya. Bahkan Naruto sangat mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya hanya saja rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari yang dulu.

"lebih baik kau bersiap sekarang orang tua sasuke akan datangkan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita nanti". Ucap Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii.. aku kekamar dulu.. tapi kyuu-nii jangan lupa bersiap-siap juga". Ucap Naruto.

"pasti". Kyuubi mengacungkan jempolnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu meninggalkan Kyuubi.


End file.
